


No One Like You

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, M/M, Rough Sex, S6 between E1-E2, Switching, Top Dean, Top Sam, VERY light bondage, face fucking, no one like you, scorpions, souless sam, undercover sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: Sam needs to see Dean, and Dean can never say no to his Sammy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know, I know, I suck at life for taking so long. Please accept this little piece of porn as a peace offering and a token of my undying gratitude to you guys for sticking with me❤️ Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> P.S. Yes I know some of you hate Top Sam fics but please give it a chance, I prefer top Dean as well but sometimes Sam needs to get it in too... yes I said it, don't be mad:)

"What the fuck." 

Dean sat up from his place on the couch and could feel all of his muscles groan in protest. The bottle of whiskey that he'd fallen asleep with rolled off of his lap as he tried to work the kinks in his back out but, he caught it by the neck before it could hit the floor and wake anyone up. He set the half empty bottle on the end table and scrubbed his face trying to wake himself up, then he felt it again, the annoying buzz that woke him up in the first place. 

Dean dug in his pocket and pulled out the phone that he had forgotten to place on the charger before passing out. The name that appeared on the screen had the ability to stop his heart and the single word message held so much more. 

Sam: Hey

Dean took a deep breath, his fingers hovered over the keys, unsure of what they should type. 

It had been two weeks since Sam had driven off in his abomination of a car, the moment it disappeared from sight Dean had regretted letting Sam leave. 

That night after Ben and Lisa were back home he decided they needed to move. It took a lot of arguing but Lisa finally gave in and they were in the middle of packing up the house that both she and Ben had loved. Dean, despite Lisa's protests decided that he would sleep on the couch as a first defense should anything try to get into the house. He wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling her that he didn't feel right sharing a bed with her. He had settled into a nightly routine of checking the wards, laying down salt lines, and thinking about Sam. 

The first few days he hadn't heard from him Dean figured maybe he was busy. By the 9th day of radio silence he thought Sam was over him. That was the only way to explain going a whole year without letting Dean know he was back then disappearing again after popping in as if nothin was wrong. That led Dean right into the arms of the nearest whiskey bottle. Which was why he had fallen asleep fully clothed and with his phone in his pocket. 

Dean: Hey yourself at 2 in the morning. 

His phone buzzed back immediately as if Sam had been waiting for his reply. 

Sam: What are you doing?

Dean: I'm in bed Sam, like most decent people are at this hour. 

Sam: Since when are we decent people....

Dean couldn't help but feel a tremble in his stomach at the thought that maybe Sam was flirting a little. 

Dean: Well one of us has to at least pretend to be so, why not the older, better looking brother?

Sam: Hmm definitely better looking, no matter how old you get

Dean: Naw Sammy, don't be bashful about how hot we both know you are. And damn right, I'm like a fine wine

Sam: I wanna see you

Dean: Why? You ok?

Sam: Yeah, just gotta see you, can you come outside?

Dean shot up from the couch and walked towards the window across the room when his phone buzzed again. 

Sam: Bring the bottle with you

Dean made it to the window and saw his brother parked across the street, leaning against that douchey car but still looking like a wet dream. 

It wasn't a question about whether or not Dean was going to go outside, he just wasn't sure how exactly to approach the situation. He felt like a teenage girl hoping that the popular guy would think she was cool. Dean snorted and shook his head at his own nervousness. He took a swig from the bottle before opening the door slowly, making as little noise as possible and not disturbing the salt lines he had laid down only a few hours earlier. 

Sam watched him intently as he approached making Dean a little self conscious of his sleep wrinkled t-shirt. He stopped a few feet away and held the bottle out for Sam to take. Instead off wrapping his hand around the whiskey bottle Sam leaned forward and wrapped it around Dean's hip tugging the older Winchester against himself. 

Dean was ashamed by how easily he went, but the thrill that ran through his body and made its home in Dean's dick was worth it. He could feel Sam's warm breath on his cheek. 

"I miss you, Dean. Been trying to get back here since I left." Sam's low voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

"Yeah? What's made you miss me all of a sudden?" He kept his arms at his side while Sam pawed at him. 

"C'mon, don't be like that. I wanted you to be safe and happy. I thought I was doing right by you, maybe Lisa could make it work but, she can't Dean. I can see it now. I was wrong. You should be hunting with me. Sleeping with me instead of on a couch."

"That's not why I'm sleeping..." He couldn't even finish his lie. "I can't just drop 'em like a bad habit." 

Sam pulled back and tilted his head to the side. "Why not?" 

"Wha- Sam seriously?" Dean tried to pull away but Sam held him tight.

"No, I know. I'm sorry, I just...." He pressed his lips to Dean's softly. "I need you, ya know, you keep me... me." He kissed Dean again lightly then snaked his tongue along his brothers full bottom lip. It only took Dean a second to open up for him, his body responded to Sam without thought, he placed the bottle on the roof of Sam's car and the rest just happened on its own. It was muscle memory to dig his fingers into Sam's hair and work their tongues together until neither could breath. His body automatically wrapped itself around the man he'd been so in tune with for so long. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until he heard a dog bark a few blocks away. 

"Fuck, Sam. Neighbors are gonna see us."

"So?" Sam took the break from Dean's lips to begin sucking marks on his throat.

"Dude!" Dean shoved Sam away angrily. "I live here, at least for now, the neighbors can't see me making out with some guy and I can't go back inside with fucking hickeys on my neck!" 

"Alright, I'm sorry." Sam looked around for a second before leveling Dean with a sexy smile and amused hazel eyes. "Wanna fool around in my car?"

"Pffhh, like either of us would get anywhere in that piece of plastic." Dean took a step back and laughed at Sam's growl in protest. "C'mon, I got a place." He took Sam's hand and led him away from that stupid car and to the door he'd walked out of what seemed like hours ago. 

He ignored the way Sam looked around at the boxes labeled "pictures" and "kitchen stuff" and pulled him through the house silently. Sam ran into him when he stopped to open the door that led to the garage and took the opportunity to snake his arms around Dean's waist not letting go as they walked through the threshold and Dean turned to shut and deadbolt the door from the inside. 

"Locked in tight, made sure to secure this place good, huh?" He spoke into Dean's ear in his low husky voice that always had the ability to make Dean shake with want. 

"Yeah, well my man cave has enough weapons to restart the apocalypse, so..." Dean turned around in Sam's arms so that they were face to face to be met by raised eyebrows. "Too soon?" 

Sam smiled, shook his head and took Dean's lips in a slow but hot kiss. It lit up every nerve in Dean's body to feel Sam's hunger pour into his mouth. He walked them backwards until he had Sam pressed up against a tarp covered Baby without their tongues losing contact. He tilted his head and sucked Sam's bottom lip into his mouth letting Sam's moans fuel him while his hands roamed along the muscles moving beneath the younger hunters shirt. When he sunk his teeth into the plush flesh of Sam's lip he let out a loud groan that Dean had to stifle with his hand. 

"You gotta be quiet, they're sleeping upstairs." He met Sam's eyes, leaving his hand in place until he got a nod. He moved his hand to tangle in Sam's hair and used it to maneuver Sam's lips to his neck, groaning quietly when Sam got the hint and began kissing the skin there. He felt teeth and tongue sliding across the sensitive area for a moment then suddenly Sam gripped Dean's hips and held him away while he sunk to his knees. 

Dean didn't even give him a second to get comfortable before he was unzipping his jeans and shoving them out of the way. In record time he was shoving his length into Sam's mouth and watching it disappear between lips that he would live and die for. He reached up and touched the side of Sam's face where his thick cock was making tan cheeks bulge. 

"Fuck, Sammy, so good." His eyes were met by hazel eyes sparkling with more gold than green under the garage lights and they sucked him in like they always did. Sam knew it too if the way he managed to smile around his mouthful was any indication. While keeping eye contact he opened his mouth impossibly wider and took Dean into his throat, working the muscles around the end of Dean's dick. 

"Fuu.. Sam.." Dean hissed. His entire body was working to get as much of himself inside of Sam as possible and it just still wasn't enough. When he felt Sam's hands creep from his hips around to make their claim on Dean's ass, he knew what Sam was asking. Even before his cheeks were pulled apart and a stray finger brushed across his core his answer was yes. 

In their relationship Dean topped for the most part, but they both enjoyed it when Sam topped as well. It was normally a slow sweet experience for both of them and Dean had always savored those moments, but the way Sam was making him come undone was anything but slow or sweet. And although it was hurried and desperate they moved in sync, anyone else would have been awkward or fumbling but even after so much time apart, they knew exactly what the other needed. What Dean needed was to give himself over to Sam entirely. It had been far too long since they had actually been together and although Dean was still angry at being left in the dark for a year, there was nothing he wouldn't forgive Sam for. 

He tapped Sam on his shoulder to get his attention. "Need lube.... I've got some in the car." Sam pulled off of Dean's dick with a pop and reached into his pocket to pull out a packet of lube. As he was tearing in open Dean smacked him on the head. "Came prepared? What made you so sure I was gonna come out?" 

"Because I know you want me as much as I want you. How it's always gonna be, Dean." Without waiting for an answer Sam slid his hot mouth over Dean again. He hollowed his cheeks and applied pressure exactly where Dean needed it. He felt a now lube slicked finger circle his entrance and he pushed back against it loving the way it felt to be teased by thick strong fingers. 

It was too much and not enough. Sam was pulling Dean deep into his throat and swallowing around him and making the most beautiful noises that Dean couldn't bear to silence. His hole was slowly softening to Sam's knowing hands and when Sam slipped the tip of his finger in, Dean came unexpectedly. He didn't have the chance to warn Sam but it wasn't necessary. His lover just swallowed and milked his throbbing dick expertly. 

"Ah, fuck, so good baby boy..." He let Sam lick him clean for a second before he was tugging him off of his knees. "Gonna fuck me Sammy? After this long a blow job ain't enough sweetheart." He was shoved against the Impala in a flash, his mouth was being plumaged by a Dean flavored Sammy and his spent cock began to fill again. 

"I'm gonna make you feel good, Dean. Gonna make sure you feel me when you wake up tomorrow to play Mr. Suburbs." 

"Fuck you." It wasn't even half as threatening when it was said between kisses. 

"No baby, fuck you." Sam slid his hands back down to Dean's ass and pulled him open. "I'm gonna need you out of these boots and jeans." Dean began to bend down but Sam stopped him by placing his broad hand flat on Dean's chest. "Let me."

Sam bent down and unlaced Dean's boots lifting each foot to yank them off. Once they were out of the way, Dean was able to step out the denim pooled at his feet. He was led over to a work bench that he'd set up against the garage wall and crowded against it. He felt stupid with a t-shirt on and nothing below the waist but it was quickly forgotten when Sam kissed him heatedly, probing into Dean's mouth like he couldn't get inside enough. It left Dean feeling light headed and drunk. He gripped Sam's hips and drew him forward so he could feel Sam's throbbing length against his own through a layer of denim. He wanted that thickness inside of him, he wanted it to reclaim every empty place it could reach. 

Dean moved his lips away, he let them leave a trail along Sam's jaw stopping only when they reached his ear. "I thought you were gonna make me feel you for days." He ground Sam's hips against his with a rough tug making Sam growl. 

"Ask and you shall receive big brother ." Sam roughly pulled Dean's shirt off and threw it on the work bench. He took a step back and pulled his own layers off in one swift movement smiling when Dean's eyes traveled over his chest and stomach. "Like what you see?" 

"Always have." Dean let his hands touch the muscled tan chest and stomach before him. "You've been working out more than usual?" He bent his head and licked a circle around Sam's brown nub which resulted in air being drawn in between Sam's teeth. 

"Need something to do while I'm not hunting." 

"That all you been doing? Hunting and working out?" They both knew what he was really asking. 

"I hunt a lot... way more than we did together and I work out. Sometimes I blow off some steam... but I haven't since.." he motioned between Dean and himself. "I've been careful so you don't have to worry."

Dean swallowed and nodded his head. He wasn't sure what he expected but he didn't want to know any more. It wasn't as if he hadn't had sex with Lisa, but he couldn't help the stone that seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. Sam must have seen it in his face because he lifted Dean's chin so that their eyes met. 

"It was only someone from a bar the first time, I was turned on, thinking about you." He brushed a thumb across Dean's lips. "I didn't like the getting to know each other part, didn't care really, I wanted her out as soon as I was done. It didn't measure up to you Dean, nothing ever does, there's no one like you. After that it was only occasionally and only pros. High end and I was always safe, you don't have to worry."

"You, Mr. I can't have sex unless I feel something, paid for sex?" Dean shook his head incredulously. "Who are you?"

"I know you had sex with Lisa, isn't it the same thing?" Sam cocked his eyebrow challenging Dean to say otherwise. 

"How do you know I had sex with Lisa?" Dean felt the pang of guilt coil in his stomach. 

"Hey it's ok, I know what that was about. I use to come and check on you sometimes. When I was passing through, I always feel the pull from you, even when I don't give a damn about anything else, I can't help myself. One of those times I saw her...you know, and I wanted to walk in then and drag you out, but I didn't want to fuck things up for you. I should have though. I should have let you know that I was back and that you are mine. I'm sorry." He ducked his head and licked his way inside Dean's mouth. 

He wanted to respond to the "you are mine" comment but anything other than agreeing would be a lie. He was Sam's and Sam was his. He broke off their kiss and tangled his hand into Sam's soft hair, he tugged hard enough to make Sam expose his long tan neck and pressed his lips against the pulse point. "Show me" he growled. He knew the vibration of his voice was a turn on and it did the trick because Sam spun him around and pressed him down so that his chest was against the sanded wood of the worktable. Without any warning he rubbed a lube slicked finger around Dean's entrance and slipped the tip inside. 

"I know I'm the only one to touch you here, it has to stay that way Dean. You're the only one who gets to have me that way, been that way since we started and it's always gonna be, so I don't ever want to hear that you let someone else finger, fuck, or lick this pretty little hole." 

Although Sam was speaking in a hushed tone it still made Dean's face heat and his dick swell and the thought that maybe someone could hear his declaration. "Jesus Sammy, the way you're talking..."

Sam sunk his finger in to the knuckle and rubbed the soft mound that made Dean want to cry out. "That feel good Dean? You're so tight, I wish I could hear how much you liked it...." Sam kept the stream of dirty talk going as he opened Dean up, adding a second finger and slowly moving them in and out making it difficult for Dean to keep quiet while Sam probed him. "C'mon Dean, just give me a little moan baby, let me know I'm doing good." Dean lifted his ass and pushed back against Sam's hand with a small groan. "Ok, I'll take that.... for now." He added a little more lube before tossing the packet on the table and worked the cool gel in by thrusting his fingers. In and out."You're so hungry for me Dean, didn't take long for you to open up." 

Dean felt his dick drip a little precome at the combination of Sam's words and the way he was scissoring his fingers inside of his channel. Just as soon as Dean was going to ask for more Sam yanked his fingers free and he could hear the unmistakable clink of a belt being worked open. When he heard Sam's zipper being lowered he nearly cried out in relief but, instead of feeling himself being entered he felt Sam slide his length in between Dean's ass cheeks and squeeze them together. He could feel warm hard flesh dragging against his sensitive opening, teasing him towards insanity. 

"C'mon, fuck me Sammy" he hissed. 

"I will, Dean, but I'm gonna do it hard. I need you to really want it."

"I do asshole... mmm shit." Sam was sliding across faster and the friction felt better than Dean was willing to admit. His own dick was making some contact against the underside of the table and while it wasn't enough that plus the friction from Sam was pushing him further. 

He reached his hand down to try and give himself some relief but Sam caught his hand on its way. "Don't take this away from me Dean. Been to long, I promise I'll make it good, but let me do it." 

Dean nodded and moved his hands to rest side by side on the wooden surface. He felt Sam shove forward and pin his hips against the counter and suddenly his hands were bound together in Sam's belt. It was a true testament to how much Sam fucked with his mind because he didn't even see it coming. 

"What the fuck, Sam?" he demanded."

"Shh, it's just to make you behave. I promise It'll be good, but you gotta let me take care of you. Trust me big brother." Sam placed one hand on top of Dean's bound ones and lowered the other to grip his own cock and rub it around Dean's entrance. 

Dean's traitorous dick jumped at the way Sam called him "brother". Although they had tried different things together, bondage wasn't one of them. They both figured they each had their fair share of being tied up for reasons other than sex so, it really held no allure. If it were anyone else Dean would have gotten lose and whopped someone's ass, hell, no one else would have gotten the drop on him that way. Because it was Sam he relaxed his breathing and loosened his stance. 

"Fuck me now, Sam, or I swear... ungh!" Sam shoved himself inside of Dean so fast and hard that in one breath he was stuffed full. He didn't even have time to adjust before Sam pulled out and slammed back in, knocking the wind out of Dean by shoving him against the work table roughly. 

Dean braced himself on his forearms and pushed back against Sam defiantly with a growl. "That all you got, little Sammy? Thought you said I was gonna feel good?" He knew the goading would push Sam further. If Sam wanted rough, Dean could take it. Although he felt the slight burn from being entered so quickly, the pleasure was greater and he was turned on as hell by this more controlling side of Sam. "C'mon Sam, give it to me."

He shivered when Sam's fingertips brushed along his spine and gripped his left shoulder. Sam's right arm wrapped itself around his waist providing a barrier between Dean's middle and the edge of the worktable. Then it was game on. The hand on Dean's shoulder tightened and Sam pulled out then drove back in making sure to hold nothing back. The only noise Dean allowed himself to make was small moans through closed lips. Each time Sam's hips made contact against Dean's ass, a groan accompanied the slapping noise of flesh meeting flesh. He used his giant hand on Dean's shoulder to pull Dean back so they slammed against each other, it felt so good that it had Dean seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. As Sam pounded into him relentlessly, he wanted to reach down and strip his aching cock so badly but his bound hands wouldn't allow him. 

It was as if Sam sensed it because he released Deans shoulder and placed it on the belt that kept him bound, he laid his chest against Dean's back which brought his mouth next to Dean's ear. "Don't worry Dean, I'll make sure to give that gorgeous cock some more attention before I leave." Sam straightened up again and gripped Dean's shoulder again. He rearranged his arm around Dean's waist trapping his leaking dick against his stomach and resumed his deliciously punishing pace. 

"Fuck Dean... feel so good, nothing compares to being with you...." 

Dean couldn't even respond, he was so far gone. He felt the same way, knew it would always be that way for both of them but the most he could utter was "Sam..." 

That seemed to be enough because Sam started to lose his pattern which tipped Dean off that he was ready come. Dean flexed the muscles in his ass around Sam and was pleased when Sam swore at the sensation. It only took a few more hard thrusts before Sam was shaking with his orgasm and pumping his brother full of come. The way he had Dean pinned kept the older hunter from reaching his own end but, having Sam a trembling mess was worth it. He pushed his hips back and ground himself against Sam milking small moans from his lover until he stilled inside of him. Dean relaxed on the table and felt Sam follow him, the pressure of his brother on top of him was the only feeling of peace he'd had since losing him. He felt Sam loosen the belt but he kept his hands where they were, he wanted to savor the moment just a little longer. 

"You ok?" Sam placed a small kiss on the back of Dean's neck while he waited for an answer. 

"Yeah, that's was.... fuck" Sam moved a fraction of an inch and Dean couldn't help the moan that escaped him. "that was good."

"Not done yet." Sam slid out of Dean carefully and used his hand to wipe up some of the come trickling down his leg. He turned Dean around and showed him his moistened fingers then moved his hand behind himself. Sam tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and groaned while he slid his fingers into his own opening while he watched Dean from sex blown eyes. 

"Jesus Sammy." Dean placed a hand behind Sam's neck and pulled him down close enough so that their foreheads were touching. "You want me there baby?" Sam nodded eagerly and Dean complied. "I got you sweetheart." He reached behind himself and slipped his fingers through more of the come leaking from himself then added a little of the lube from the packet Sam had discarded. He stroked himself with the mixture while watching Sam's face as he fucked himself open. "Turn around for me Sammy, let me see what you're doing back there."

It was fucking beautiful. Sam was two fingers deep inside of himself and the sight made Dean want to drop to his knees and add his tongue to the mix. "Take your fingers out." Dean knew Sam needed a little more prep, especially since he hadn't had anal sex in a long time but, somehow Dean knew a little pain wouldn't bother his baby brother. 

He moved Sam slowly so he wouldn't trip over the jeans that were gathered around his boots and stood him facing the work station where he himself had just been fucked senseless. He placed one hand on Sam's waist and the other flat on the spot between Sam's muscular shoulder blades urging him to bend over. Instead of letting him rest his weight on the work table, Dean positioned Sam's hands so that they were gripping the edge of the wood. Once he was sure Sam was where he wanted him Dean entered him slowly as Sam drew a deep breath.

Sam was so fucking hot and tight. The heat and pressure surrounding Dean threatened to have him coming to quickly like an over eager high school freshman. "You ok Sam, 'm I hurting you?" 

"No, I'm good, just.... just... move." Dean eased himself out just as slowly.

"Just gonna make sure I don't hurt you, then I'll make it good." A few more slow strokes and Dean was satisfied. "Hold on baby boy." Dean drew back and slammed back in just as hard as he'd received. The "oof" of air that Sam let slip out made Dean smile. He moved his hand to grip the hair at the base of his little brothers neck and he let lose. He fucked Sam with everything he had, and Sam took it beautifully. "Good sweetheart? What you wanted?" 

"Guhh... yeah, what... I needed." Dean released Sam's hair and wrapped both arms around Sam's torso, he pulled him against his chest and buried his face against Sam's back. He thrust his hips upwards with all of his strength and came hard inside of Sam. He pumped his hips in and out until he was soft and slid out naturally. Even so he held onto Sam, he knew that he would have to leave and Dean just didn't want to face that just yet. He kissed Sam's sweat soaked skin and ran his hands all over his well defined chest. 

"Come with me." Sam spoke so softly that Dean wasn't sure he heard right.

"What?" 

"Come with me. I don't have to leave alone." Sam took Dean's hand and kissed his palm. 

"I can't just leave them like that, especially now, they'll be sitting targets. They need me."

"And I don't? Dean I need you more than ever, you keep me... sane."

"Just a little more time, Sammy. I want to leave with you, god you have no idea... but I need to make sure they're ok." 

"Ok, just a little more time, I'll come back here until you're with me. I need to see you when I can. Will you come out for me?" 

"Like you have to ask." 

"Well if it were up to me you'd be leaving with me."

"Not in that monstrosity, I'd be driving behind you in a real car." The joke made Sam smile but Dean's chest was still tight with guilt. "When you coming back this way?" 

"In a few days... but before I can leave, you gotta let me go... think you can do that?" Sam said it with a chuckle but Dean still felt a small sting. 

"Yeah, sorry." He pulled away and began to collect his clothes when he was pulled against Sam by his arm.

"Hey, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that." Sam kissed him slowly. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Dean nodded his head and returned the kiss before pulling away again to finish getting dressed. 

He walked Sam back through the house and back out to his waiting car. Before he could walk back towards the front door Sam kissed him heatedly. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok." Dean knew Sam was watching him walk back in and he did his best to not look as pathetic as he felt. As soon as he was inside he moved to the window to watch Sam get into his car and pull away. Once the taillights were out of sight he sat back down on the couch and tried to get comfortable. He was staring into the darkness when he felt the couch cushions vibrate. He dug out the phone and laid back down before he opened the message. 

Sam: Saw you watching me perv. 

Dean: Hate to watch you go but  
Love to watch you leave....

Sam: you're such a dork

Dean: hey are you texting and driving, jerk?

Sam: I was at a stoplight, bitch

Dean: whatever, just be careful. I love you

Sam: I will be you nag. Love you too. 

The tightness in Dean's chest loosened a little at those three words. He closed his eyes and fell asleep looking forward to the next time he saw Sam.


End file.
